


A Twist of Fate, A Debt to Pay.

by TinnieMummy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, F/M, Pain, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinnieMummy/pseuds/TinnieMummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just wondered how it could have ended had the massive stones caught The Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twist of Fate, A Debt to Pay.

Evelyna walked through the doors that led to the Courtyard. She had just got back from The Emerald Graves and wanted to see Cullen. The last time she saw him was when they had all got back from The Temple of Mythal, she didn’t say anything to anyone just quickly got some gear together and left to clear her head. The events that happened at The Temple, plus with what had happened at Adamant Evelyna felt a bit overwhelmed by everything. Evelyna found the most beautiful waterfall and lost herself to the beauty of the water.

She couldn’t see him in the gardens, but she knew where to look. The door to the old Statue of Andraste was open and Evelyna looked in the Statue of Andraste was lit by a small stream of sunlight and candles that were alight at her feet. She could see Cullen knelt on the steps quietly in prayer, not wishing to disturb him just yet she lent on the open doorway and listened.

Cullen paused slightly, even with his eyes closed, kneeling on one knee and his head bowed, he could still sense when she was there. He couldn’t blame her for going off like she did. He did his best keeping everyone from going after her but he was sure Leliana had her network of spies looking out for her to give her the time she obviously wanted and he was relieved she came back safe. He went on with his prayer.

“Though all before me is shadow,  
Yet shall The Maker be my guide,  
I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the beyond.  
For there is no darkness in the maker light and nothing he has wrought shall be lost.”

Evelyna straightened and walked in. 

“A pray for you?”

Cullen opened his eyes but didn’t get up. He knew she was leaving in the morning to face Corypheus and put a stop to this madness and he didn’t honestly know how it was going to end. Even though this wasn’t a Chantry it was as close as he could get to one and it offered some peace in the midst of this chaos. He turned his head slightly and answered her.

“For those we have lost. And those I’m afraid to lose.”

Evelyna nodded and wrapped her arms around her middle looking at the stone floor.

“You’re afraid?”

Cullen shook his head, barely able understand how in such a short time Evelyna had gotten to know him so well. His emotions were so scattered he just wanted to hold her and not let go.

“Of course I am! Corypheus possessed that grey warden at Mythal, what more is he capable of?”

He stood up and turned to look at Evelyna. Cullen could see the fear in her eyes. If he could take this horrible burden from her he would have done it months ago.

“Its only a matter of time before he retaliates, we must draw strength wherever we can.  
When the time comes, you will be thrown into his path again.” He took a deep breath and looked at her as if each word was killing him inside. “Andraste preserve me, I must send you to him.”

Evelyna looked away, everyone expected so much from her but even she knew there was only so much she could do. “What if I can’t...Cullen, if I don’t...”

Cullen thought his heart would break and he reached out to cup her cheek, “Maker, no”

He then grabbed her arm and held her as closely as he could, her head on his shoulder.

“Whatever happens, you will come back.”

Evelyna smiled sadly. “I certainly hope so.” Evelyna knew there was a real chance she wouldn’t survive this but she took solace in his words. She turned her head to nuzzle into his neck finding comfort in the feel of his heartbeat. Cullen tightened his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck too, his nose filled with her scent. He closed his eyes against the pain in his heart.

“The thought of losing you.. I can’t.”

They both tightened their arms around each other, too afraid to let go of the other. Eventually they slowly drew back from each other and Evelyna raised her hand and cupped his cheek, Cullen covered it with his own and slowly Evelyna walked away.

 

Cullen was pacing frantically at the entrance to Great Hall waiting for news. They all saw the newly opened Breach close and reports were coming back that there had been casualties. Cullen wouldn't relax until he knew she was safe. He heard the shouts and quickly made his way down the stairs, He saw Cassandra, Blackwall and Dorian and raced down the rest of the stairs.

Cassandra quickened to meet him and tried to put a hand on his arm to stop him but his eyes were on the body they brought behind them. The soldiers stopped and Cullen fell to his knees and Cassandra laid a hand on his shoulder “I’m sorry Cullen, the damage is too much.”

Cullen hardly heard her, his eyes fixed on the pale face of his beloved. He shakily ran his fingers across her face and her eyes flickered open.

“Cullen” Evelyna whispered. “I couldn’t go until I saw you one last time...” Evelyna groaned and took a painful breath, she slowly raised a bloody hand and brought it to his cheek, Cullen grasped it tight and kissed her palm hard. Evelyna smiled slightly “I’m sorry my love, I love you...” Evelyna’s eyes fluttered closed and her hand went slack. 

Cullen quickly turned to looked at Cassandra who shook her head. He turned back to Evelyna and pulled her into his arms whilst harsh sobs started to shake his body. No one celebrated the victory, it seemed hollow, the only sound in the night was Cullen’s cries of anguish and pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a happier one mostly written but had the idea for this darker one first.


End file.
